Assassin of Moonlight
by Amani Hershel
Summary: This is set in Egypt a story about a Raider set on revenge during his plan to kill the pharaoh he finds the one person who will change his life forever. Yaoi BakuraXRyou rating is there in case I feel like writing a lemon which I probably will.
1. Default Chapter

Amani: * sigh * this what happens when I have writer's block on both of my fics so new one! Oh and I am so sorry to those reading Blood and Tears I'm having even more trouble with that one so please enjoy my new fic assassin of Moonlight. Oh and if ya haven't guessed I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Assassin of Moonlight  
By: Amani Hershel  
  
I sit cloaked in the back of a tavern thinking out my next break in my revenge is almost complete. My revenge on my people my village all slaughtered by the pharaoh's command. My tan hand clenches tightly around the cup before me. The pharaoh that bastard he had left this world before I was able to get to him. However his son still remains I shall pull the pharaoh from his peaceful resting and confront the son he is still a pharaoh and that mans son. I stand tomorrow night I will do it tomorrow night most of my assault's are done by moonlight easier. I stand leaving.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everyone in this measurable city knew me knew the almighty tomb robber though I never gave my identity and anyone who lay eyes upon me usually was dead the moment they did so. My hands had been stained by blood at an early age I had to. I approach a cave aways away from the city. I enter shedding my cloak. I sit towards the back gazing at the city in the distance.  
  
After this what will become of me? My life I have dedicated it to kill the pharaoh what shall I do after this? I turn my gaze to the castle that is my goal my final destination. I lay upon my stack of hay I don't bother with any thing fancy since I am always on the move I close my eyes. Pharaoh your life will be mine. With that thought gone I give into the embrace sleep offers me tomorrow I will rest so I have full strength however I never thought I would met someone that would change my life forever and his name..Ryou.  
  
TBC  
  
Amani: Okay should I continue or drop it? If I get at least 2 or even 1 review I shall continue sorry it was so short please review. Thankies much! ^____^ 


	2. First Meetings,his name is Ryou

Amani: * sigh* it took me four hours to write this. I am sorry if I made Bakura to OOC at the end. Well I hope you enjoy ^___^ And I tried to make this one longer than the other chap.  
  
The night it has come now is the time to strike I stand reapplying my discarded cloak. Pharaoh you shall pay as well as your father. He may be dead but he will not be shown mercy. Death can not escape my rage and now his son shall pay, along with anyone else who dare get in my way. I pull the hood up hiding my face as I leave my cave. The moon is full tonight the moon it shall be my ally I never work without it. I make my way to the city. The palace there is not my target not yet anyway.  
  
I my gaze turns about a hundred yards from the pharaoh's home to the tall pyramids. There.. That is where that man rest not for long I will awaken him. I approach I blend well with the night my hair matching that of the moon. I usually wear rings and many bracelets and necklaces, however not tonight. I enter tonight with out a sound I dare not were such things for fear of being heard. Only a pendent I never remove it. A pendent of the moon nothing glorious like my other many items just a piece of metal in a crescent moon shape with sand sprinkled on it. I place my hand on my chest where it lays under the cloak. Mother.. She had made it for me only a couple days before the attack. I have tried getting rid of it, forgetting my past. I can't bring myself to part with it.  
  
This symbolizes my rage, the hurt of my people. I shall not get rid of it until I have completed my revenge and end the sorrow of the people killed in that massacre. I have reached my destination. I lay my hand on the surface of the large structure. There I have found the entrance I push the slate aside entering. I take a step my eyes adjusting to the darkness. Strange, this is like no other tomb I have been in. I see no traps nothing it may be dark, but I can pick them out easily. The great pharaoh's tomb unguarded did they think no one would dare enter? I take another step.  
  
I come down the stairway. What in Ra's name nothing, absolutely nothing to keep me from proceeding. Then I feel it pain! Oh gods so much pain! My eyes I am blinded! I hear a voice from behind me.  
  
"The gods told me of your arrival raider I am afraid thanks to my spell you can no longer see." The pain leaves and I am left blind I turn to the voice nearly falling from a step as I do, but quickly regain my balance. I let a growl escape me. I knew this voice Seto the high priest. I place a hand over my dagger that lie at my side. I draw it charging he moves aside dodging me easily.  
  
"Fool you can not kill me." The priest than notices he is not my target I run past him exiting the tomb. Damn I don't know were I don't know where I am going! I run into something a pot maybe. Shit where do I go! Suddenly I fall tablets? I am no longer outside the palace have I reached it? I enter I don't know why it's the only place I can think of.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I lean against a wall panting I am in a hall in the open, but I can not run any longer. Mother I am sorry I have failed death will now come to me. I suddenly feel something incredibly soft on my wrist softer than silk.  
  
"Come with me." A voice soft angelic I have never heard anything like it. I have never allowed anyone to touch me, but I felt a long emotion rise in me trust? I follow this person I believe to be as boy around a fifteenth turn. I here a door close  
  
"Don't worry they won't find you here my name is Ryou." I feel something warm press against each of my eyes. Blurs many colors my sight is returning. The figure before me becomes clear. Pale so pale for an Egyptian. His hair matches my own he gazes at me with big brown eyes.  
  
"Are you alright now?" I say nothing for a moment it has been so long since I have lasted spoken. "Yes." My voice is low and gruff. I cough trying to clear my throat.  
  
"Boy why did you help me?" "Seto I sensed his curse upon you I do not trust Seto. You tried to break into the pharaoh's tomb didn't you?" I nod. "I sense rage from you." I say nothing staring at the boy before me. How dose he know this? He gasped suddenly leading me to his bed.  
  
"Hurry get under there!" I do as told again feeling as if I could trust him. I see a blond enter bowing. Ryou gives him a kind smile.  
  
"What is it Marik?" [This is the hikari]  
  
"There is a raider he attempted to break into the pharaoh's tomb and is hiding in the palace somewhere have you seen anyone strange?"  
  
The boy shook his head cheerfully. "No but I'll tell you if I do."  
  
The one named Marik then left. I come out from my hiding place. "You really have them upset." I head to the giant window. "Leaving?" I nod; he turned smiling at me. "I have a felling we shall meet again. May I ask your name?"  
  
I snicker. "My name I abandoned that when the pharaoh took everything from me." I jump down without another word I had a strange feeling about him none is that happy. We will meet again will we? Hmmm perhaps I shall for now I have failed, but I feel no remorse of this night.  
  
TBC  
  
There hope you liked it. Review please! ^___^ 


	3. Debts repayed

Amani: Well I am up dating fast thanks to no school thank you hurricane. Well as soon as school I s back I am afraid my updates may become later and I also really need to star back up on Blood and Tears well enough babbling please enjoy this chap. ^__^ And remember to send me reviewsies  
  
Assassin of Moonlight By: Amani Hershel [I put this here so people will see it check out Yuki- Illusers fics!]  
  
I have retreated back to my cave damn I was foolish! If that boy hadn't help me I fear I may have lost more than merely my eyesight I owe him my life. I clench my fist as I lean against the entrance of the cave eating a loaf of bread I had managed to steal this morning.  
  
I did not like being in debt to anyone. What am I to do I will not be able to show my face for another moon phase or so, and that boy... Ryou I feel something about him he is not normal happiness and purity like that is not normal.  
  
Hmm from his clothing he is clearly someone of great importance, yet Marik head of the guards bows down to him? Also why is it I have heard nothing about this Ryou? I would say a priest, but he dose not strike me as on of those cold-hearted bastards. Seto there was a name not many even dare to speak. I glare at the palace that boy.. I shall not be in his debt I shall return to the palace tonight and repay whatever debt I owe. No one will hold power over me!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It's night once more a new moon dark, perfect darkness. I sneak pass the two guards Honda and Jono I recognize those two always goofing of I am sure I could walk right through the front door without those two fools knowing about it. Where was his window I spot him leaning over it. What is it he is so content with? I follow his line of vision the river? My thoughts are soon broken by his voice.  
  
"So we meet again?" I look up at the boy who now smiles down at me. "Won't you come inside it's cold out." I glare at him I don't know why I do not trust his happiness. Trust but just last night wasn't he the one I had trusted with my life? I jump into the window with ease and grace, natural for a Raider of my status. The boy approaches me as I sit in the windowsill siting next to me. "What brings you here? Are trying to kill Yami-sama perhaps? " This shocked me he dare use the pharaoh's name.  
  
"Who are you anyway?" I do not like how much this boy knows about me. Confusion clouded his face. "I am Ryou." Usually I would strike the person who dare question me, but I seem to stay strangely calm around this Ryou.  
  
"What is your position a priest or a mage perhaps?" Ryou looked away from me an almost sad expression on his face. "They tell me I am the one chosen by Ra that I hold more importance then the pharaoh. It's true I see more than other people, but ... I don't really know who I am I have been in this palace for as long as I can remember."  
  
'Then what the hell are you?" Ryou looked back at me placing a smile on his face. "Hmm I really don't know."  
  
"Look the reason I came here is to pay you back do I don't have to worry about it later." I cross my arms looking at him. "So what is it you want?" He tilted his head to the side. "Look I don't have all night boy." "I don't need anything nor want anything from you." "All right there is nothing I can offer you therefore I don't need to repay you." I stand. "Your loss." I get ready to make my way out but feel something tug at my cloak. I turn to him. "What is it?"  
  
"Ummm Onegai, Onegai take me to the city." "That is what you want?" He nodded looking down probably thinking I would deny his wish. "Alright then, but won't they notice your gone?" He released me going to a nightstand picking up a tablet. He looked down at it smiling. He then began chanting. These words.  
  
I have heard these words before the spell to open the power of darkness. A bright light and then a figure appears. What the hell only people chosen by gods may someone the beasts of the gods who was he and with no ritual. The creature resembles him on side dark while the other light and on its robe the two hands hold a heart.  
  
"My friend may you please take my place for me I wish to leave and have them to think I am still here." The winged creature bows kissing his hand. What the very gods themselves show respect to him? The figure has changed now an identical copy of the boy. He embraces the god tightly before smi8ling to me.  
  
"Let's go then." I try my best to stay calm, but what in Ra's name was going on? The god looks at me as if I was stealing him away from it. I do not bow down to it the gods had forsaken me long ago and I will not respect them now. The boy goes to me. I take a final glance at the godly being before jumping out of the window. What had I gotten myself into.  
  
TBC  
  
Amani: I hope this was to your likes please review. 


	4. unknown words spoken

I am so sorry! I know I took forever well I will shut up and let you read.  
  
Blood and Tears By: Amani Hershel  
  
A shadowed figure sat up in bed panting. The figure next to him held him close. "Are you alright?" The other stroked the figure's hair holding them tightly.  
  
"It will begin soon won't it?" The other nodded.  
  
"And I fear none of them shall be ready."  
  
"Especially Bakura they have all turned soft."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"AHHH!" Ryou continued to run around Bakura sighed. "Is being late that bad?"  
  
Ryou looked back at his yami. "Bakura are you going to be alright?" He looked to him confused. Ryou sat by his other. "You had another nightmare last night you never tell me what it is you see." Bakura looked away. Ryou held him. "I'll be back as soon as I can." Bakura smirked ruffling his hikari's hair.  
  
"You needn't worry about me." Ryou smiled gently standing.  
  
"That doesn't mean I will." Ryou looked at his watch eyes widening. "I have to go I will be back."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryou sighed trying to concentrate upon his work, but could not concentrate.  
  
"The answer Bakura-san, Bakura?" Ryou lifted his head.  
  
"Oh sorry where are we?" The Teacher sighed.  
  
"Page 187." Ryou blushed.  
  
"Mr.Bakura you will serve detention after school." Ryou nodded reluctantly taking the form.  
  
/Bakura I'm going to be late./ //..// /Bakura? / //....//  
  
'Why isn't he answering?'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You must pay the ultimate tribute to the darkness." Bakura aimed trying to punch the cloaked figure.  
  
"Get out!"  
  
"You will sacrifice your light as we all must." Bakura worked up his energy firing a life force blast at the cloaked figure.  
  
"You will leave Ryou alone!" The figure stopped.  
  
"You were the one how wished tom open the darkness you have changed since then haven't you Bakura?" The energy passed through the other. Suddenly the yami felt arms hold him back from behind and turned to see the change of heart.  
  
"Why the hell are you in my soul room?" The card glared still covered in Blood as they're last meeting. "Let go of me damnit!"  
  
"What this man says is true you will not leave master in darkness! I remember it is your fault yours for the death of the pharaoh and master! Along with everyone else!" Bakura did not even know all of his memories how was it these two seemed to know everything.  
  
Bakura glared back at the change of heart. "You do not even remember my true name do you?"  
  
"True name?"  
  
"Before we were sealed away and given titles I was known as Sodan I shall not let you hurt master I would rather him be thrown into the abyss of darkness then be with you!"  
  
The figure stared watching. "Well I must be going." He turned. " Bakura you must become stronger and realize in the end Ryou may never be able to be saved from the path that lies before him we will meet again." And with that the figure disappeared from the soul room as the change of heart now known as Sodan also left leaving a confused yami.  
  
"What dose he mean I will not be able to save Ryou damnit!" Bakura fell to his knees punching the floor of his soul room. "Damnit what in Ra's name is going on!" 'Ryou I promised I would protect you. and I never intend to break that promise..I swear this to you as your yami."  
  
TBC  
  
OMG I actually made a plot ^^  
  
Bakura: Thank Ra! Finally Amani: Now for some hard core angst! 


	5. Unkown words spoken

I am soo sorry I updated wrong here is the true chap bows I am so sorry!  
  
Assassin of Moonlight By: Amani Hershel  
  
Amazing! I stay close to the man leading me. Never have I seen so many people. If Marik finds out I have left he will not be pleased. I bite my lower lip I do not mean to in danger my friend. but I wanted to leave the palace at least once. I know it is selfish of me, but this is the only thing I have desired for so long is to leave once. I told Seto this once when he had asked me if I could have one thing what would it be. I gave him my answer he laughed saying how I do not have desires and I was only born to make others happy. That is what I have been taught and I dare not question it.  
  
I stop looking at a table set up with jewelry and other things. They are nothing like the jewels worn by the pharaoh. But they hold beauty in their own way. The man stopped behind me he smirked looking over them. He draws his hand slipping what appears to be an armlet under his robes. He then leaned over whispering into my ear as if afraid for others to hear his voice.  
  
"I believe now would be a good time to make our leave." I look at him a smirk worn on his face. He wraps an arm around me drawing me away from the stand. I go to turn my head as I hear the yells of the man, however my escort turns my head whispering not to look back.  
  
"Why did you do that?" He looks down at me confusion plain on his face. After a moment he just shook his head.  
  
"Where do you desire to go?" I looked around I myself having no idea what I wanted to see.  
  
"You really have never left the palace have you?" He sighed. "C'mon." He grabbed my wrist but not in a painful way. I followed him to what appeared to be the Nile River. There were dancing lights all around us. The ones I had often seen from my window but have never had been able to reach.  
  
"What are these?" I once again received a strange look from the other. Then he gave me a simple reply. "Fireflies." I went to the middle of the clearing spinning happily. I had never truly been this happy.  
  
"Sir please tell me the name of which you have abandoned." At first there was no answer I did not truly expect him to answer me.  
  
"Bakura." I stopped turning my gaze back to him. He stood there watching me as I smiled caught in the beauty of this moment. He took a seat I sat beside him holding my knees close. "You are not use to the cold are you?" He was correct never had I been this cold in my life. I closed my eyes sneezing. Suddenly I felt warmth and opened my eyes to see he had wrapped me in his robe now holding me close to him.  
  
"Thank you." I rested my head upon the now named Bakura's shoulder. Never before had I been showed this kindness.  
  
"Bakura....What is it you desire most?" He looked to me then up to the sky. I noted his hand tracing over his chest.  
  
"The sennen items to reclaim my tribe's honor and to avenge those lost with the shedding of the pharaoh's blood." I looked at this man he has obviously been put through pain by the pharaoh.  
  
"Bakura." He looked up at me as I stood looking to the moon it was dark and yet glowed. I turn to him smiling and spoke words I never thought would leave my lips.  
  
"Then I shall help you regain the senen items and shed my rulers blood." 


End file.
